Things Orochi liked about Sasuke
by diamondkat12
Summary: The things Orochimaru liked about Sasuke were the reasons why Sasuke would never be his vessel. The summary sucks but it's actually pretty good. Please R


A/N: I have decided to write on Sasuke and his relationship with Orochimaru. I found it interesting how it was hinted in the manga/anime that Sasuke never bothered to show any respect to Orochimaru yet Orochi was always offering him gifts. Hence, I'm writing a short drabble (trying that is; I still don't trust my Naruto fanfic writing skills) to least all the things Orochimaru likes about his arrogant 'future vessel' (that didn't work out well for Orochi lol).

Warning: Contains spoilers if you're following the anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be with Naruto right now but well I have faith in Kishimoto or at least I'm trying to.

There are a lot of things that Orochimaru liked about Sasuke, things that made him all the more eager to claim Sasuke as his vessel and Sasuke knew every single one of them.

Sasuke knew that Orochimaru liked his physical features. Orochimaru had once told him that he had a beautiful body which had freaked out Sasuke almost as badly as being photographed by rabid fangirls while trying to take a bath. He liked the way Sasuke's midnight black hair and eyes brought out the beauty of his pale skin sometimes given him the appearance of a porcelain doll. He loved to bring home gifts for Sasuke just to get a reaction out of the emotionless boy. He loved the way Sasuke's eyes had sparkled when he realized the extent of what he could do with his sword of Kusunagi that Orochimaru had given him as a gift. He loved the way Sasuke glared at Kabuto when he corrected Sasuke for being rude to him again.

Orochimaru liked Sasuke's eyes a lot. After all, the sharingan was one of the major reasons he was after the body of the Uchiha survivor. Such beautiful power in such beautiful eyes, eyes that would give him the power to finally be able gather all the jutsus of the shinobi world. Eyes that would give him the ability to see things others normally wouldn't see and create powerful genjutsus. Yes, Orochimaru definitely liked Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke knew it.

Orochimaru liked bits and parts of Sasuke's personality, especially the dark side of it. He liked Sasuke's hatred and hunger for power, he wouldn't have been able to convince Sasuke to come to his side without it. It also drove the vengeful Uchiha to quickly learn each jutsu as he was taught and grow more powerful with each lesson. It was a delight to him to watch Sasuke master the curse seal and see how powerful his future body was growing. This combined with Sasuke's intelligence and grace made him a thing of beauty to watch fight which is why Orochimaru sometimes liked to make him fight a large number of opponents.

Sasuke's arrogance was amusing to Orochimaru and he wouldn't change for the world. How could anyone hold such power and not be arrogant? Besides, Uchihas were known for their arrogance. Sasuke wouldn't be one if he lacked it. So each time Sasuke spoke to him rudely he accepted it, he couldn't expect anything less of something so magnificent but he really wished Sasuke would get over his lack of desire to kill. However, he also considered it a good thing as even if it came to a point where Sasuke was against the transfer and had the ability to kill him, he still wouldn't be able to do it. Sasuke knew all these things and sincerely felt that Orochimaru was an annoying fool.

If Orochimaru wasn't so blinded by his desire he would have figured out that all the reasons why he liked Sasuke and looked forward to Sasuke becoming his vessel were the very reasons why Sasuke had no intention of becoming his vessel. Orochimaru liked Sasuke's beauty which actually made Orochimaru sometimes treat him like some sort of exquisite pet. Every scratch must be treated immediately by Kabuto so as not to leave a scar. Growing up amongst people who liked him simply because of his ethereal beauty had given Sasuke a great dislike for such people. This simply added to a long list of things he hated about the snake bastard who had marked him with a curse seal.

The power of his eyes was something he intended to pass unto the next generation of Uchihas. How was he supposed to that if he gave his body to Orochimaru? With all he had seen of Orochimaru, he had come to the conclusion that no good would come of Orochimaru getting hold of the sharingan. He was causing enough trouble without it. Besides, if Itachi could defeat the snake sannin with the sharingan, Sasuke intended to do the same. If he couldn't then he wasn't worthy to face his brother yet.

That Sasuke was only with Orochimaru because of power was true, that he intended to give his body to gain it wasn't true. Asking enough questions as to the process of the transfer would happen, he had planned a counter-attack to gain the power he wanted without given his body. He trusted Itachi more than he trusted Orochimaru to follow through on his part of his deal. Not that Sasuke felt Orochimaru deserved his loyalty in any way after all the things he had seen him do. For crying out loud, the guy killed his own sensei.

The fact that Orochimaru thought someone who didn't have a single submissive bone in his body would summit to a jutsu that would suppress him in his own body was the highlight of Orochimaru's stupidity to Sasuke. There was no way someone as Sasuke would allow himself to be dominated by someone he to whom he felt superior. Someone who wasn't intelligent enough to know how much Sasuke hated him, to know he hated him as much as he hated his brother if not more. Sasuke hated the idea of killing people to test his power. It made him feel like he was turning into Itachi.

When Sasuke finally got round to turning against Orochimaru he made sure to thank Orochimaru by entertaining him with all the things he liked about Sasuke. After all, he couldn't deny the fact that Orochimaru had been an excellent teacher. He started off the fight with shape manipulation of his regular chidori to show Orochimaru a skill he perfected without Orochimaru's knowledge or help. Orochimaru liked his intelligence, right? He would show him how well he could use it.

Every word he spoke to Orochimaru showed of his arrogance and when Orochimaru called him a second rate Uchiha, he smirked. He accepted that his weakness was the reason he came to Orochimaru then proceeded to arrogantly let Orochimaru know that even if he was a second rate Uchiha he was still superior to Orochimaru. He liked Sasuke's arrogance, right? Sasuke was going to make sure he felt it till his last moment. Gracefully manipulating his curse seal as he fought Orochimaru, he gave Orochimaru the final pleasure of watching how beautiful he was when he fought.

Finally, the time for the transfer came. Using his sharingan, Sasuke took control of the transfer realm. Doing to Orochimaru what he had done to others before Sasuke, he told him, "Against these eyes, Orochimaru, all your jutsus. Actually, you know the rest." Sasuke didn't feel the need to repeat what he knew his brother had already told Orochimaru; against the power of the sharingan, all Orochimaru's jutsus were pointless. The beautiful, powerful body that Orochimaru had wanted so badly became his prison.

As he left, he ran into Kabuto who realized the transfer had taken place but something was wrong asked him who he was. Sasuke simply let him know that he was in control. If Orochimaru hadn't been blinded by the things he liked about Sasuke, he would have realized that Sasuke had been in control from the moment he arrived.

A/N: I haven't seen any fic that portrays Sasuke's true attitude towards Orochimaru. In most fics, Sasuke at least shows some form of respect but in the anime/manga he never show Orochimaru any respect. He treats Orochimaru like he is doing Orochimaru a favor. The really fun part is that no matter how many times Kabuto corrected him, he did it over and over again and Orochimaru seemed to encourage. I mean Sasuke queries Orochimaru for coming back late and Orochimaru tries to offer him a gift to placate him. Seriously, Orochi has no idea how raise children, Sasuke is now a brat but I still absolutely love him. The manga chapters with Sasuke's revolt against Orochimaru are part of my favorite manga chapters. I can't wait to watch it in the anime.

Somehow, I don't think this qualifies as a short drabble. Actually now that I think about it, it doesn't qualify as a short drabble. Please R/R, I'm still trying to get my footing in the Naruto fanfic community.


End file.
